<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Slice by FeralBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970358">Take A Slice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralBrand/pseuds/FeralBrand'>FeralBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, Feral Behavior, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralBrand/pseuds/FeralBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting pretty in the prime of life<br/>I'm so tasty and the price is right<br/>Stewing in the black dope<br/>I'm filthy and I love it<br/>Studebaker all gold<br/>Got a shotgun in my pocket</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Haas | The Observer/Prebrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Slice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look so pretty sitting on your knees in front of me like that, Mutt, I bet you know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Observer let out in a low silky voice as he stared down at the feral male on the ground in front of him, a wide grin on his face. “Such a dirty fucking mutt” he growled lowly as he pressed the heel of his leather boot into Prebrand’s crotch, earning a groan mixed with a whine from him. </p><p>Having the boot pressing up against his clothed crotch, against his already growing hard on, it caused Pre to start slowly humping himself against the leather boot, a small whine leaving him as his dark hues looked up at the other male, panting out already like the mutt he is. </p><p>“Damn, you’re already so horny that you just have to hump against my boot huh? You couldn’t wait any longer?” Observer tsked out, shaking his head in mock shame, though that wide grin never left that face of his. “Pathetic” as he said that, he pushed his boot more into his hard clothed cock. </p><p>Prebrand whined out at the added pressure as his humping got more erratic and needy, his hands coming out to hold onto Observer, panting against his leg as he nuzzled into him, whining out as if he was begging for more, sliding his clothed cock back and forth against his leather boot. He looked oh so desperate. </p><p>“Master- please” Pre finally spoke, red blush painted over his face “Please please please” he repeated over and over as he kept on humping like a dog in heat. </p><p>“Please what, bitch?” Observer growled out as his hand ran through the male’s red hair before gripping ahold of him and tugging so he could see the desperation in the feral’s eyes. “Speak up before I get bored of you”</p><p>”Fuck me- fuck me please fuck me” Prebrand spilled out immediately, panting heavily as he kept rutting his hips up against him, whining and whimpering. “Please please please” </p><p>Observer looked as if he was thinking about this, tugging the male’s curly red hair once again, this time a bit harder as he stared down at him from behind his glasses. “You really just want to be bred, yeah? You’re only good for breeding anyways.” he huffed out as he tossed Prebrand’s head away a bit roughly. </p><p>“c’mon mutt, dogs don’t wear clothes” he removed his foot from Prebrand’s crotch as he stared at him, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to start stripping. </p><p>The feral male, though a bit disappointed that he had to stop humping against the male’s boot, immediately obeyed and began to pull his shirt off, tossing it off somewhere, not necessarily caring where it was thrown to before he began to pull off his sweatpants. Prebrand never wore boxers, so of course once his pants were off, his hard cock was free to the world, a relieved sigh leaving him. </p><p>“There we go~” The dark male purred out as his tentacles slowly slid out of from under his shirt, two bottom ones slowly coming towards Pre before one gently wrapped around his cock, though didn’t move yet “Safeword is?” </p><p>“Red- safeword is red” Pre responded immediately, nodding his head</p><p>”And what’s your color right now?”</p><p>”Green, hard green” </p><p>“That’s a good boy” Observer smiled once he had his answer, letting the tentacle slowly begin to jerk the other male off, the cool and wet tendril teasing at his tip. “Mmm, my good puppy~” he purred out</p><p>Soft moans were leaving the male as he rutted his hips up against the tendril, gasping at the cool feeling as he tried to hump his hips into it, panting out. “Master,, mmn” </p><p>The second tendril began to rub at the other’s thighs, feeling him up and down as it touched his skin, feeling his thighs then his stomach, tracing the light scars in his skin before it trailed down, soon beginning to tease and prod at Pre’s needy hole. “You want that in there puppy? You want that inside of you~?” </p><p>Observer didn’t even wait for an answer before he shoved the slick tendril inside of the feral’s hole, hearing him gasp out at the feeling, a slight chuckle leaving his lips as he tried to hold back his own moans. </p><p>Pre’s body was shaking from all the pleasure coursing through his body, pumping through his veins like blood as he tried to get more of the tentacle to shove itself inside of him, panting as he rose his hips up and down, pushing them down while rutting up against the tendril around his leaking cock. “Master- master-“ he panted out “please- use me please” </p><p>And with that, the tendrils began to move at a faster pace, the one inside of his hole moving deeper inside of him, it squirming and pulsing deep inside of his heat, fucking him senselessly, causing the feral to fall down onto his hands, whining out at all the pleasure, moaning loudly as he panted. The tendril that was wrapped around his cock pumped him, and jerked him off quickly, it wrapping around his cock fully as Prebrand’s member leaked pre cum. </p><p>It was so much, so much pleasure for the both of them, Observer couldn’t even stand anymore as he was feeling the same pleasure that the other was feeling, sitting down on the ground by now as he pulled Prebrand more against him, letting him lean his head into his lap as the feral’s body twitched and vibrated from the pleasure, drooling from it all. </p><p>“Fuck, puppy-“ Observer gasped out, as he was moaning too, pumping his tendril inside of Prebrand at a faster more erratic pace. He didn’t even warn the other that he was about to cum inside of him, his tendril pushing in as deep inside of his ass as it could go and cumming, the tendril pulsating as it did so.</p><p>Prebrand whined out and gasped at the feeling, squirming around a bit as it shoved more into him before he mewled out loudly, suddenly cumming himself, his whole body tensing up as he shivered. “M-mmng” he whined, not even able to form a full sentence, just small little noises.</p><p> </p><p>The two both breathed together, panting out and clinging to each other’s hot bodies, their high soon coming down from from both if their orgasms. Soon enough, Prebrand began to gently purr as he nuzzled up against Observer. </p><p>“Thank... Thank you” The feral let out before nodding off to sleep, gentle purrs leaving him. Obs is going to have to clean them both up..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>